Deleted scene from Findings
by Annn99
Summary: Deleted scene from Findings: Basically Neal found Sara's sister and fooled around with her before finding out who she was but it won't make sense if you don't read the story first so if you haven't read it please go here: /s/9679652/1/Findings


**So I just found I wrote this little piece and later decided to erase it from the story due to lack of character stick-to-ivness but I re-read it and found it funny. I hope you do too! **

**Summary: **_Basically Neal found Sara's sister and fooled around with her before finding out who she was but it won't make sense if you don't read the story first so if you haven't read it please go here: s/9679652/1/Findings _

* * *

**Deleted scene from Findings - Chapter 26**

Opening the door to the suite was just piece of cake so he got in and heard music coming from the bathroom. From the lighting and the smell, he could tell there were candles and some bubbles going on. Sara and her bubble baths, she was a sucker for them, Neal thought with a smile. He peeked in the door and saw her beautiful profile in silhouette behind the curtain. Smiling, he took his shoes off along with his jacket, tie and shirt. He usually wasn't prone to committing suicide but he thought of giving it a shot and just getting in the tub with Sara, he figured that even if she was still mad at him, the fact that she came to NY and confirmed her attendance to the Burke's Christmas celebration, where she knew that Neal was invited as well, was a definite sign of her willingness to forgive him sooner or later… he was hoping it was sooner.

He stepped into the bathroom wearing only his boxer briefs, black as usual, he checked his smell thanking the DNA gods for his ever-present tendency to linger on to his cologne for 24 hrs. He smiled – 'It's now or never, Caffrey'- he thought to himself. He opened the curtain slowly as to not scare her and…

"What the fuck?!" screamed a very scared Emily "Neal!"

"Um, I'm sorry! I thought you were Sara and I just…" he stuttered looking elsewhere while Emily tried to cover herself with her hands and suddenly burst out laughing "What's so funny?" he asked

"What kind of porn movie were you trying to recreate? Were you just planning on getting in the tub with Sara after everything that happened?!" she said barely containing her laughter.

Neal felt beyond embarrassed; it was a pretty silly and bold move now that he thought about it. He frowned thinking what he almost did and not liking at all being laughed at. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face when he got a glimpse of the bubbles, or better said, what the bubbles where not covering.

"Whatcha laughing at Caffrey?" asked Emily puzzled at his look and still giddy at his embarrassment

He got closer and closer and closer to her face making her feel very uncomfortable. Right when he had her under his spell, lips partially opened, eyes zoned-out and elaborated breathing, he lowered his lips to her chest and blew what little the bubbles seemed to be covering "Damn, Ellis, nice bubbles you got there" he said with amusement in his voice

She gasped looking at her exposed chest under the water "You son of a…" she trailed trying to cover herself crossing her arms

Neal laughed "Relax, it's not like I haven't seen them before" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively

"Oh that's right, isn't it? And Sara does know about it…" she said with mischief successfully accomplishing to wipe the smug smile off of Neal's face

Emily prepared for revenge and splashed a huge amount of water over Neal making him squeal almost ungentlemanly "Wha… stop!"

Emily laughed "Grab me a towel you moron"

"What if I don't want to?" said Neal smugly and very maturely

Emily raised a perfect eyebrow defiantly and sighed in apparent contentment "Fine…" she said and then stood up in all her naked perfect-ballerina-body gloryness with a smug smile "I'm sure Sara will enjoy this funny story during Christmas dinner"

Neal covered his eyes in a comical manner and grabbed blindly a towel pretty much throwing it at her before running out of the bathroom.

When Emily came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, body and hair, she found Neal fully clothed seating at the bed "Oh, you're still here" she said absentmindedly

Neal wasn't able to look at her in the eye "I, um, wanted to apologize and also ask you a huge favor… please" he finalized looking sheepishly at her with those big blue 'innocent' eyes

Emily sighed "Oh Neal, with those eyes you know you can get anything you want… so what is it?"

"Can you keep this a secret please?" he said in one breath

Emily smiled and sat down next to him crossing her legs seductively making him gulp "Hmmm… It would mean teaming up with you instead of with my sister. Now why would I do that?"

"Because you love your sister and you know she loves me?" said Neal with hope and mistletoe in his voice

Emily laughed "You are one smug prick, you know? But fine… now get the hell out of here and go get her. She's at the hotel's spa"

"Thank you so much!" said Neal kissing her cheek and running out of the room happily

Emily shook her head grinning and hoping she was doing the right thing by pushing her stubborn sister into Neal's arms. She sighed and stood up in contentment happy with her good deed but deep down in her heart, nostalgic for what looked farther and farther for her. Neal Caffrey was only going to be close to her as his brother-in-law and nothing more; she thought about it for 3 seconds and finally smiled… she could live with that.

* * *

**Happy New Year y'all! :)**


End file.
